Free Hug
by kiddozwag
Summary: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo KaiSoo Fic! Yaoi. BL. EXO Official Pairing!. Summary Gagal- - Just check it out.


**Kiddozwag**'s Storyline

Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo

**Warning! Abal, Gaje, Typo, Ancur, Alur Ninja**

**KaiSoo Inside**

Disclaimer : Story is mine. KaiSoo milik emak bapaknya sama SMent.

Note : FF Jelek jelek gini hasil keringat bau author nih. Jadi berhubung ini FF jelek ancur, dan masih butuh banyak saran serta kritik. Di review ya c: saya menerima semua kritik dan sarannya. /bow/

**No plagiarism. Be creative guys!**

Happy Reading~

Kyungsoo, si Namja bermata bulat berjalan mengitari _myeondong. _Sudah 4 tahun lamanya, ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di kota kelahirannya itu-seoul. Dan setelah penerbangan tadi malam, akhirnya namja mungil itu bisa kembali ke kota kelahirannya ini.

Dan satu lagi, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak kembali ke kota ginseng ini dimana dia bertemu dengan namja berkulit sedikit lebih gelap dari orang korea pada umumnya. Namja yang membuatnya dengan sangat cepat melupakan rasa sakit hati yang dibuat mantannya dulu.

**_Flashback_**

Tanggal hari ini 14 february, tanggal keramat dimana orang orang saling memberikan hadiah hadiah manis kepada namja atau yeoja yang di cintainya. Well, tak hayal Jongin dan teman temannya juga ikut menyibukkan diri pada hari itu.

Mereka berdiri di daerah gerbang kampus dan mulai memegang banner '_FREE HUG'_. Jongin dan kedua Namja tinggi lainnya, Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehoon. Mereka melakukan ini bukan secara cuma cuma tentunya. Mengingat ini menyangkut –badan mereka yang di peluk secara cuma cuma. Mereka melakukan kegiatan konyol ini untuk taruhan tentunya. Siapa yang paling banyak mendapat pelukan tentu saja yang menang dan satu orang yang kalah, harus menraktir mereka makan selama seminggu penuh. Taruhan yang sangat menguntungkan bukan? Untuk si pemenang tentunya.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai. Selama 30 menit dari sekarang, oke?" Chanyeol langsung mengangkat bannernya. Disusul oleh Jongin dan sehun. Orang orang berebutan memeluk mereka. Tentu saja mengingat mereka bisa dibilang _flower boy_ di kampus itu.

Jongin beristirahat perlahan dan mulai duduk di tangga pintu gerbang Kampus itu. Di tatapnya teman temannya yang masih sibuk melayani orang yang mayoritas perempuan itu memeluk mereka. Dia sudah pasrah kalah. Toh dia anak dari Pengusaha, dan pemilik resort resort elite di luar negeri. Mengeluarkan uang untuk menraktir temannya bukanlah hal yang susah untuk di dapatkannya.

"chogiyo. Apakah kau masi membuka _freehug_." Ujar seorang Namja lirih. Jongin tersentak dan mengangguk tanpa sadar. Jongin berdiri dan tentu saja langsung dihamburi oleh pelukan dari Namja itu.

10 menit berlalu, Dan namja mungil dihadapannya masih belum bosan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin. Jongin heran tapi merasa tidak enak kepada namja itu. Dan well, sebenarnya dia juga merasa nyaman berpelukan dengan namja asing itu.

"Hiks. Hiks" Jongin kaget, raut wajahnya dengan cepat berubah. Dia panik. Ditenggelamkannya kepala namja asing itu pada ceruk lehernya. Di elusnya perlahan punggung namja itu.

Jongin tersenyum dan mulai berujar lembut. "Kau kenapa? Ceritakanlah perlahan. Aku akan mendengarnya."

**_Flashback Off_**

Teringat dengan Namja yang masi dicintainya itu. Entah mengapa dia melangkahkan kakinya ke Toko _bubble tea_ langganan mereka berdua dulu. Dia tersenyum lebar dan melangkah lebar lebar kearah Kedai Bubble Tea yang beroperasi di daerah _Myeongdong_.

"_Ahjumma, Bubble Tea_nya satu!" teriaknya bersamaan dengan seorang namja berkulit tan disebelahnya. Ditolehkannya kepalannya menghadap namja Tan itu.

"Chogiyo. Tehnya hanya cukup untuk satu gelas saja."

"Berikan padaku.." ucap mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Yak! Aku yang sampai disini duluan!"

"Mwoya. Aku yang duluan melihat kedai ini!"

"Yak! Mwoya?"

"Yang hitam mengalahlah."

"Mana ada peraturan seperti itu? Kau mengejekku, huh?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya berkata fakta."

"Chogiyo. Jadi ini untuk siapa?"

Dengan cepat Jongin merampas Gelas bubble Tea dan meletakkan uangnya. "Buat ku!"

"Ya!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Ditariknya lengan kemeja namja itu dan …

BRUK

"arghh." Kyungsoo tersadar mendengar suara dari hadapannya. Dibukanya kedua mata bulatnya, matanya melebar. Dihadapannya ada Namja Tan perebut minumannya itu sedang dijadikan kasur dadakan olehnya. Tersadar dengan posisi mereka yang terlihat kurang layak itu, dengan cepat Kyungsoo berdiri. Dan mau tak mau, dibantunya sosok berkulit hitam itu ikut berdiri.

"badanmu kecil tapi berat juga ya."

"_Mianhae"_ ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Gwenchana Kyungie Hyung"

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Dengan cepat ditatapnya mata Namja Tan yang sedang menantapnya Jenaka. Namja Tan itu hanya tersenyum manis membalas raut Bingung Namja didepannyya.

"J-Jongie"

"Ne Hyung."

"Kau Jongin?"

"Menurutmu?" Jongin hanya tersenyum, dan melebarkan tangannya. Siap menerima pelukan dari hyungnya. Namja mungil itu dengan segera berhambur kepelukan namja itu.

"Bogoshipo."

"Nado hyung. Kupikir kau tidak akan balik lagi."

"Tentu saja aku balik. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan separuh hatiku bersamamu? By the way, darimana kau tau ini aku?"

"Tentu saja. Bau badanmu tidak pernah berubah hyung. Dan satu lagi, Belajar darimana hyungku ini berkata seperti itu, huh?"

"ra-ha-si-a" Kyungsoo berlari kecil. Dan dengan segera jongin mengikuti hyung tersayangnya itu. "Yak! Tunggu aku hyung"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Ne? Jika kau menyuruhku berhenti. Tidak akan kulakukan ne, kkk"

"Saranghae!" teriak Jongin. Kyungsoo berhenti dan dengan segera jongin berlari mengejarnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu. "Haha. Kena kau."

"Ya! Kim Jongin. Ku kira kau benar benar mengatakannya."

"Tentu saja itu serius."

"Jangan mengodaku. Kim Jongin."

"Yak. Aku bersungguh sungguh. Saranghae hyung."

"…."

"Hyung.. Saranghae."

"…"

"Aku akan mengulannya terus sampai kau menjawab hyung."

"baiklah. Nado."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"nado."

"Aku tidak dengar."

"Ya! Makanya jangan membersihkan kupingmu setahun sekali, kim jongin!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"A-Aniya"

"Ya. Jangan lari hyung… Tunggu aku."

"Kyaaaaaa"

THE END


End file.
